


Beautiful Disaster

by KDSkywalker



Series: Life, Love and then some... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, College, Depression, Developing Relationship, European Figure Skating Championships, F/M, Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Gay Sex, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, L words, Life and Love, M/M, Retirement, Victor being Extra, World Figure Skating Championships, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Feeling out of sorts, Victor begins to search for what his life has been missing. Along the way, he finds more than he ever bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Sure enough he has crushed the free skating event as well! This marks the fifth consecutive win for Russian legend Victor Nikiforov! Nikiforov is now 27 years old. Some speculate that Nikiforov may retire this season. But his masterful performance here may lay such rumors to rest…’_

Life has its ups and downs, its valleys and its peaks. Sometimes individuals can rise above them, other times we can’t. It is during these times that people discover who they really are. Or what their lives are missing. And sometimes, if they are lucky, they can find that one person to help them through it all.

But only if they are lucky.

Victor Nikiforov believed in luck. He was lucky to have an amazing and successful skating career. Lucky to never have sustained a major injury so far into his career, although there had been several bumps, bruises and sprains that had hurt like hell during his 27 years on Earth. Lucky to have adoring fans that treated him like a rock-star, because where else was he going to get treatment like that – certainly not from his rink mates. Perhaps some of the up and coming younger skaters looked to him as a skating god of sorts.

The rock-star attitude, flirty nature and the infective smile were all for show since the incessant cameras seemed to invade his life at every twist and turn – both on and off the ice. There had been times that he had tried to have a personal life, yet found that there was a strain of some kind – either on himself or between him and his lover.

His so-called “relationships” would never last long and most of the time they had been sensationalized by rabid media.

But he was used to it by now.

Perhaps that was why a new feeling had taken a hold of Victor as of late – apathy. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

Not the medals.

Not the lack of bumps, bruises or falls.

Not the lack of creativity, drive and motivation that was such a part of his earlier programs. He loved to surprise everyone. Yet lately it seemed that he couldn’t. Or at least he felt that way.

Could there ever be anything to help him get out of this valley of his life that he was in?

Smiling brightly for cameras as photo after photo was taken of him, along with the other winners from the Grand Prix Final – his best friend, Christophe Giacometti and some young hothead from Canada – a thought crossed Victor’s mind.

 _Audentes Fortuna iuvat_.

Fortune favors the bold.

Sure enough, he had been bold in his life when it came to skating. But what about the other parts? Chris was in a steady and strong relationship. He had been for the last year or so. And his skating hadn’t slumped. Yet, why could he?

Was Lady Luck shinning down on him when it came to his skating, but not his personal life? Or was it that he was simply going through the moves – winning competitions, smiling for the cameras and ‘flirting’ with his fans. He honestly couldn’t even remember the last time that he had a meaningful conversation with anyone, male or female. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he considered taking someone to bed. He knew that there were tens of thousands of his loyal fans that would kill for a night with him and he had dabbled with that idea once or twice before, but never acted on it. He had become hardened to the fact that his luck had run out when it came to relationships. He was pretty certain that his only love in life would be the ice. There he felt at home. There he felt that his luck hadn’t run out. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t exactly looking for anything to bring more meaning to his life. Then again, they do say that you find what you’ve been looking for when you least expect it.

That’s what he needed to do then! Start looking for what he had been missing.

His life.

Then maybe his love.

His “L” words.

If those things weren’t what he was missing, then he would realize it soon enough. But it was a starting spot at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous banquet....

But as luck would have it, life decided to throw a curveball at Victor during the Grand Prix Final Banquet in Sochi. And that curveball was in the form of an adorable Japanese skater named Yuuri Katsuki.

A curveball was actually putting it mildly.

It was more like a tsunami.

Victor knew who Yuuri Katsuki was. He had skated against him during the Grand Prix Series over the course of the season as well as in previous seasons. He thought that he was a decent skater, good enough at least to make it to the final six. He even watched his short and free programs during the Grand Prix Final, seeing both the good and the bad of the younger skater. Without talking to him, Victor could tell that there was something deeper to the Japanese skater. It was that mystery drew Victor to the Japanese skater.

Yuuri Katsuki intrigued him, unlike anyone ever had. That had been why he had offered to take a photo with the skater when he noticed that Yuuri was watching him as he, Yuri Plisetsky and their coach, Yakov Feltsman, were leaving the arena after the finals were complete. He knew that Yuuri’s free program had been an utter disaster. A photo always made him feel better – so why not see if it could help make the young Japanese ace smile after such a bad day. Instead he watched as a slight blush emerged across Yuuri’s face before he merely turned and walked away. Normally did not happen – no one ever turned him down for photos. Even Yuuri’s coach, Celestino Cialdini, was yelling at him to come back.

This once act of defiance made Victor want to talk to the young skater even more. Perhaps he could give him some advice on his program to help him prior to the upcoming Japanese Nationals and Four Continents competitions. He had even replayed Yuuri’s disastrous free program several times on his phone prior to the banquet – thanks to the various YouTube skating channels that he knew of.

 _‘His free skate was nothing like this at the preliminary events. What happened?’_ he thought to himself as he picked the Grand Prix Final free skate apart – moment-by-moment – trying to determine what had caused the younger skater to falter so drastically. His step sequences and spins were absolutely breathtaking, while his jumps could use a bit of work. Honestly not much was wrong; so had it been something bothering him that caused his focus to shift? Perhaps he could find out at the banquet when he would talk to the younger skater. What good was it being a champion if you couldn’t help others as well? Maybe he should pass on his skating luck to someone else. Or at least some could rub off.

He knew that if he were to give tips to Yuuri Katsuki, that his rinkmate Yuri Plisetsky would blow a gasket.

Oh well.

While Victor would always be loyal to his own countrymen, there was something unexplained that was propelling his current actions.

Was it wanting to help someone else?

Perhaps.

Was it wanting to surprise others by doing something different, helping others with their skating?

Maybe.

Or was it more?

Most definitely.

Everything came to a head at the banquet when Victor finally spotted the Japanese skater entering the ballroom accompanied by his coach, Celestino Cialdini. Yet it was the look on Yuuri’s face was one of devastation - it seemed that Yuuri wanted to be anywhere but at the banquet. The only thing that Victor wanted to do was go over and give the younger skater a hug along with trying to find out what was wrong, but found that he couldn’t due to various people vying for his attention – from ISU officials to other skaters coming up to him to his own teammates. Instead Victor was forced to watch out of the corner of his eye for most of the night as Yuuri kept indulging in flutes of champagne – too many to count. While Yuuri was drinking himself silly, Victor noticed that Celestino had already passed out drunk at a table in the corner of the ballroom. And the night had only just begun.

Eventually, the banquet began to thin out of the ISU officials and several sponsors, leaving mainly the skaters themselves. That was when Victor was finally able to go and find Yuuri so that he could talk to him. Hopefully, he wasn’t too drunk on champagne and passed out at a table, like his coach was. Yet before he began to look, he was surprised by a pair of arms encircling his waist and the feeling of someone starting to grind up against him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down and saw that it was Yuuri Katsuki who had wrapped his arms around him and was grinding up against him with his horrific tie around his head like a bandana. A faint blush spread across Victor’s face. What was going on? There went his idea of talking about how to improve Yuuri’s program with the skater.

“VVVVIIIIKKKTTTOOORRRR!!!” Yuuri said in a drunken stupor, continuing to grind against him. “My family owns a hot spring resort, so when the season is over you should come! Hey I have an idea! If I win this dance off, you’ll come to Hasetsu and become my coach! Be my coach, Victor!”

Yuuri’s embrace became tighter as Victor considered what Yuuri was saying. Coaching? He had never considered it. Could he do it? It was definitely surprising and something that no one would expect. As much as he loved the ice, it wasn’t possible to be able to skate forever. Maybe he should coach Yuuri. Celestino was holding him back from the untapped potential that Victor saw in him.

That was it! The reason he felt drawn to the skater. He could see that Yuuri’s potential wasn’t being realized, wasn’t being tapped. But now, with Yuuri grinding against him, was that really what he wanted? The blush that was already evident on his face became brighter as his thoughts about the seemingly innocent skater suddenly became more lustful.

“Oy! Back off!” Yuri Plisetsky said getting angry about the scene in front of him. “Victor isn’t going anywhere! Just because you wrecked your own program and came in dead last, doesn’t give you the right to ask the champion for help! He’s a skater not a coach!”

“Yuri!” Victor chastised. “That’s enough!”

Shockingly, Yuuri didn’t back down at all. Victor had heard from various whispers throughout the day and into the night that Yuri had already yelled and gotten in Yuuri’s face along with calling him a loser after the Japanese skater’s disastrous free skate, with Yuuri not defending himself to the accusations. But that didn’t seem to be the case this time. Instead, Yuuri stood up, turned towards Yuri and poked him – hard – in the middle of the chest. “You’ll be my first challenger!” Yuuri declared. “Let’s go kiddo!”

Yuuri drunkenly staggered towards the middle of the dance floor. Yuri snarled slightly before giving in and following the drunk Japanese skater. Victor couldn’t believe that Yuri was taking up the dance off challenge from Yuuri. A heat rushed through Victor’s body as he watched the dance off begin – a long forgotten heat.

And holy hell, Yuuri could move. Where did these smooth, fluid movements come from when Yuuri was as drunk as he was? The longer Victor watched, the hotter he became.

It didn’t take long before Yuri gave up in trying to defeat Yuuri in dancing. Maybe if it had been classical dancing, Yuri might have stood a chance. Instead, the moves that Yuuri was throwing down were hip-hop like, along with a few break dancing moves and bits of various other forms all mixed in. Almost immediately, Victor jumped in and began dancing with the smaller Japanese man without hesitation. Together the two skaters danced – both with smiles on their faces. And for the first time in the long time, he felt that he had a life other than skating.

As the night continued, Victor’s amazement grew as he learned exactly what the Japanese skater was capable of – from dancing to the sexiness of his slender body to his pole dancing abilities.

Yes, pole dancing.

Even Christophe Giacometti got in on that one - taking up Yuuri’s pole dancing challenge. Yuuri clearly won in Victor’s mind.

Yet all good things must eventually come to an end. Late into the evening or early in the morning - Victor wasn’t exactly sure what the time was – Celestino managed to come out of his own drunken stupor. Realizing what time it was, he ushered Yuuri out of the banquet. Thankfully he had no idea what his skater had done, said or shown at the banquet.

Shortly after Yuuri left with his coach, Victor left as well.

Once he was back in his own hotel room, Victor hoped that Yuuri would remember what had transpired over the last few hours as he flipped through the various photos that he had taken and received of Yuuri’s dancing, along with the rest of the evening – many of which included huge smiles on both of their faces. There were even some of them dancing together. He couldn’t stop smiling as he drifted off to sleep thinking about the Japanese skater.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy. While there was a slim chance of being able to see Yuuri before leaving Sochi, since he had an early flight back to St. Petersburg the next morning. But perhaps if he were lucky, he would be able to see Yuuri Katsuki before he left. He wasn’t able to get his phone number, so maybe he could in the morning. Victor couldn’t wait until the World Championships just a few months away. What was this spell that Yuuri Katsuki had put on him?

Whatever it was, he liked it.

And maybe, just maybe he was beginning to live for something other than skating once again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is faced with an issue...

In the days and weeks that followed since the memorable Sochi Grand Prix Final banquet, there was little else that Victor did but countdown until the World Figure Skating Championships. More and more, Victor found himself looking back at the numerous pictures he had and thinking of the Japanese skater, with the memories of the banquet still etched in his mind. Sure he had been a bit tipsy at the banquet – who there besides Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t? Yet, if he was being honest with himself, when was the last time anyone had piqued his interest like Yuuri Katsuki?

Long ago had been his former rink mate, Ivan, just prior to making his senior debut. Even after pining after Ivan for so long, nothing substantial amounted from their brief romance, especially since Ivan changed rinks soon after Victor’s senior debut. Anyway, they had done nothing other than kiss. Then there had been others – both men and women – that he had tried to form romantic relationships with, yet in the end nothing had ever evolved with any of them. It had always been either the media that had driven the relationship apart or Victor found out that his potential lover was using him for quick fame or to spill their story about bedding the world’s greatest figure skater. So to save himself the heartache, he simply gave up on trying to find someone that made him happy and instead Victor adopted his faithful poodle Makkachin.

In all honesty, it had been a long time since anyone had caught his eye. Over the last few days, the more Victor looked through his Instagram feed of the other ISU skaters, the more he couldn’t help but think about the upcoming Worlds.

Would Yuuri Katsuki be there? Surely he would since he qualified for the Grand Prix Finals.

Would his jumps have improved any? Hopefully.

Would he still exude the same grace and beauty he had done in the Grand Prix with his spins and step sequences, despite how his free program ended? Victor sure as hell hoped so.

Did Yuuri still want him to be his coach next season? Who knew, but he was seriously considering it – even if Yuuri was smashingly drunk when he asked Victor to be his coach.

Perhaps at the Worlds, he could finally talk to the Japanese skater like he had wanted to back in Sochi. And not just at the banquet or in passing. Possibly, depending on his own nerves, he and Yuuri Katsuki could discuss things over a private dinner.

Yes, that was the perfect plan.

 

* * *

 

Nevertheless the plot that Victor had concocted in his head came crashing down around him a few days later after he found out the results of the Japanese Nationals. He had not been able to pay close attention to the competition taking place in Japan due to his own nationals at the same time. He happened to find out the results thanks Yuri, who had been snickering at practice after their return to St. Petersburg from the Russian Nationals in Moscow. He was making fun of the crying Japanese piggy loosing. It was then that Victor found out that Yuuri’s troubles from Sochi had continued to plague him and the adorable Japanese skater had suffered a complete meltdown and placed 11th.

So now there was a possibility that the JSF wouldn’t send Yuuri to either the Four Continents or the World Championship. After Victor found out about the results, his practice session for the rest of the day was shot to hell. He couldn’t land a damn thing. Not a loop, axel or even his signature quad flip. Good thing that the Russian Nationals had already taken place. Yakov was furious and told him – in colorful words – to get his head on straight before he set foot back in the rink.

What was he going to do now?

To start with, he was going to take a day or so off to get his head on right. He slowly made his way off the ice.

“Vitya!” Yakov called from the boards. “One last thing before you go…”

Victor sighed. Could this day get any worse? Whenever Yakov began a statement like that, things never went well.

 

* * *

 

The day had gotten worse.

 _“Sinful Life! Romanov calls for Hero of Russia to be stripped of titles, medals.”_ Victor read the headline out loud, as it showed a picture of him and one of his more recent flings in a questionable embrace. Victor remembered this picture. It had been years ago. “What is this shit?”

He threw down the newspaper onto Yakov’s desk as his coach glared at him from his seat on the other side of the desk. “The latest rumblings out of Moscow. Seems that your favorite member of the State Duma once again has it out for you. Calling your personal life a sin and a disgrace on all of Russia. Romanov is calling for you to be stripped of everything.” Yakov calmly said.

Victor merely shrugged. “Aleksander Romanov calls for that once or twice a year. It’s not like the RSF has ever listened to him.”

“Now there are more members backing him in the State Duma. The RSF is the Russian Government. They can pull everything from you if they don’t like how you are portraying yourself.”

“Let them!” Victor snapped, standing up and letting the chair fall behind him. “I’m sick of skating for the glory of Russia. I am what I am and if the RSF doesn’t approve, then they can shove it!”

“Vitya, sit down. I’ve known how are you for a long time and have never judged you except on your skating ability.” Yakov calmly said. “In fact, I figured that something like this would eventually happen.”

As his old coach spoke calmly to him, Victor took a deep breath as he picked up the chair that he had knocked over behind him. He then sat back down in it. “I’m going to loose everything aren’t I?”

“Romanov can possibly get the RSF to revoke your national titles, but he doesn’t control the ISF. That is a separate entity. Besides, what you are provided from the RSF is mere rubles compared to what you make through your sponsors. And trust me, your sponsors know exactly how you are.” Yakov said, sitting back in his chair.

“I just don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“Ha! You’ve caused me nothing but trouble since you first slid onto the ice. Do you honestly think this is going to stop this club from operating?”

Victor merely shrugged his shoulders. A thousand thoughts were spinning through his head at the same time. Would he be allowed to skate for Russia? Should he skate for Russia? Should he retire while he was on top? Should he leave Russia? There was a possibly that things were going to get dicey, especially since homophobia was rampant in Russia.

It was times like this that he wished he wasn’t alone in the world. Yakov was the closest thing to a father that he had.

“I do have a suggestion if you would like to hear it. You may not like it, but it might be best for now.”

“What is it?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for a few weeks! I recently started a second job, which takes up most my time during the weekend. But I think I've gotten into the groove of things. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of one of my other stories. Yet it needed a lot of work to it, plus a new outline. So here is the new and improved version! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr ~ [Ramblings of a lost mind...](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until next time!!!


End file.
